Angel of Light
by Riana Mustang
Summary: A young girl and her friends are zapped in the Yu-Gi-Oh dimension and find themselves caught up in a race against time. But Lily holds a dark secret within her, one that even her friends don't know about...Ryou/Lily Yami/Reiana Don't kill me for that, Blu
1. The Chosen Four

Angel of Light  
Authoress: Aisling Kaiba  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and unless the creators of the series feel like selling it to me, I never will. ::Sobs:: So don't sue, ok? You won't get anything of value anyway. I have some of the cards and a few eppies that I taped off of the WB, but that's about it. Oh, and the cd that just came out, too. But they're MINE!!! MWA HA HA HA!!!!! (Starts laughing maniacally ala Y.Bakura). Lily belongs to me, and my friends belong to themselves, although the names have been changed to protect the innocent...gomen, I couldn't resist saying that. ::Big cheesy grin:: Oh, and any songs later on in here aren't mine either. Most of them belong to LeAnn Rimes, except for Simple and Clean from Kingdom Hearts and In the Air Tonight, which belongs to Phil Collins.  
Summary: A young girl and her friends are zapped in the Yu-Gi-Oh dimension and find themselves caught up in a race against time. But Lily holds a dark secret within her, one that even her friends don't know about...  
Pairings: Lily/Ryou ^___^  
Reiana/Yami (My friend is probably going to kill me for this, but I think she *likes* him...gomen, bluefire. I had to do this, don't kill me.)  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
::Chapter one::  
  
"Hey, Lily! Lily, are you in there? Wake up, it's your move!"  
  
Lily jumped, startled, and glanced over at her best friend, Nailyn. "Huh? What? Oh, right. Sorry about that, I just kind of zoned out for a second there," she said, blushing slightly in embarrassment  
  
"It's all right, don't worry about it. But it's your move," Nailyn replied.  
  
Lily nodded and glanced down at the playing field. Neilyn had a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field in attack mode, as well as a Defense Paralysis trap card. (A/N: I'm not sure if that's what it's called, but I've heard it referred to that before, so if I'm wrong, someone let me know.) Lily sighed and looked at the cards in her hand, trying to figure out a strategy to beat it and win the duel.  
  
After a few moments, she grinned and pulled four cards from her hand. Then she put them down face-up on the field in their respective spots and leaned back into the sofa cushions again, her arms crossed lightly over her chest in a triumphant gesture.  
  
"I'll play the Dark Magician (A/N: My favorite! Aside from the Change of Heart, that is. ^__^) in attack mode and combine it with three Magic cards: Book of Secret Arts, Yami, and Sword of Dark Destruction. I believe that brings my Dark Magician's attack power up to 3400, which is more than enough to beat your Blue-Eyes. And if I'm right, I believe I just depleted the rest of your Life Points," Lily said finally, the grin still on her face.  
  
"Can you do that? Can she do that?" Neilyn asked, turning to the only other two occupants of the small apartment.  
  
Reiana shrugged. "Yeah, it was a legal move. Lily wins again," she answered.  
  
"Kuso," Neilyn said. Then she turned back to Lily. "You're getting good at this game."  
  
The young duelist blushed again and brushed a few strands of her long silver hair out of her emerald green eyes. Then she stood up, stretching luxuriously and brushing off her skirt as she did so and turned back to her companions.  
  
"I don't know about you three, but I seriously need some caffiene. Anybody want anything while I'm up?"  
  
"What do you have as far as soda?" Akira asked.  
  
"Vanilla Coke, Pepsi, Cherry Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Cherry Mountain Dew, and Dr. Pepper. Take your pick," she said. (A/N: I don't own those either.)  
  
"Dr. Pepper."  
  
"Pepsi."  
  
"Mountain Dew."  
  
"All right, I'll be right back," Lily said.  
  
Then she wandered into the small kitchen. She rummaged around in the refrigerator for a few moments, finally pulling out the sodas, and put them down on the counter before turning back to her companions.  
  
"I've got stuff for chips and dip or something if you want," Lily said.  
  
"Sure, sounds good to me," Reiana said, and the others nodded their agreement.  
  
"All right, can one of you come in here and help me bring this stuff into the living room?" Lily asked as she pulled a bowl of ranch dip out of the refrigerator and set it down on the counter next to the sodas and the bag of chips that was already sitting there.  
  
Neilyn stood up and walked into the kitchen. Lily handed her the chips and bowl of dip, grabbing the sodas herself. Then the two girls wandered back into the living room. They put the stuff down on the coffee table and sat down again, Neilyn in the chair next to the couch, and Lily perching herself cross-legged on the arm of the sofa again.  
  
"So now what do you want to do?" Akira asked.  
  
Lily shrugged. "I don't know, I just bought Star Wars Episode 2 (A/N: I don't own SW either, but this is a great movie! I suggest you go out and rent/buy it!) yesterday if anyone wants to watch it, or I have other movies, or video games. Take your pick," she said.  
  
But no one got a chance to answer her. The room suddenly seemed to become steadily brighter. Lily noticed it first. She turned around and nearly screamed when she saw the strange blue glow that had suddenly appeared behind the girls. It was quickly becoming larger and brighter, almost as though a portal of some kind had been opened.  
  
"Umm, am I hallucinating, or does any of you see that blue light behind me?" Lily asked nervously.  
  
Reiana shook her head. "No, you aren't hallucinating--" she started, before she was cut off.  
  
The blue glow intensified tenfold, temporarily blinding them. None of the girls even had a chance to cry out before their whole world went dark.  
  
TBC...MWA HA HA!!!  
  
Well, what do you think so far? This is my second attempt at a Yu-Gi-Oh fic, so I'm still pretty much testing the waters here as far as my stuff goes. I love the show, but I wish they'd have Ryou in more of the new eppies. ::Glomps Ryou:: I was going to put this up yesterday, but it was my birthday, and I didn't get the chance to. I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow. Part two will reveal Lily's secret. In the meantime, please R&R! Flames will be used to light the demented pony (Pegasus) on fire. (I really don't like him. I can understand him wanting to get his wife back, but he totally goes over the deep end.) Ja ne! 


	2. In Another World

Angel of Light  
Authoress: Aisling Kaiba  
  
Me: I'm back with another chappie!   
  
Yami: Oh, no. Not again.  
  
Yugi: Surely it can't be all *that* bad.  
  
Me: Thank you, Yugi. ::Huggles Yugi::  
  
Yugi: Ummm, Aisling? Can't...breathe...please let...go.  
  
Yami: Aisling, let my Aibou go!!!! ::Glares::  
  
Me: ::Blushing:: Sorry, Yugi. ::Lets go of him::  
  
Yugi: ::Gasp:: Thank you.  
  
Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer for me?  
  
::Everyone backs away::  
  
Me: Hmmm...Hey, Mokuba! Come do the disclaimer for me, kiddo!  
  
Mokuba: Okay. My big sister does not own Yu-Gi-Oh...  
  
Yami: ::Interrupting:: Thank Ra for that!  
  
Me: Be quiet Yami.  
  
Mokuba: ::Ignoring us:: Lily belongs to her, her friends belong to themselves, but the names have been changed to protect the innocent. ::Big cheesy grin::  
  
Bakura: You've been around your sister too long.  
  
Me: HEY! I resemble that! (A/N: I meant it to come out that way. Inside joke with my family, don't ask. LOL! 0__0) Anyway, on with the fic!  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
::Chapter two::  
  
Lily let out a soft, agonized moan as her emerald eyes fluttered open. She slowly pushed herself up on her hands until she was sitting on her knees. An intense wave of dizziness flooded over her and she squeezed her eyes shut against the nauseating flashes of white light. She leaned forward slightly and vomitted, her slender body wracked by painful coughing.  
  
When she had emptied the contents of her stomach on the ground in front of her, she leaned back and whimpered, her breathing becoming slightly labored. She opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was.  
  
"Wh-where am I? What is this place? How did I get here?" she muttered to no one in particular.  
  
Slowly she stood up, wavering on her feet for a moment before she managed to steady herself. She was surrounded on all sides by some kind of forest, but there was no signs of her friends, or anyone else for that matter, and that fact worried her.  
  
"Neilyn! Akira! Reiana! Where are you?! If you can hear me, answer me!" she called.  
  
But she got no response. She waited a few moments, then tried again, but she still got no answer. She looked around nervously, starting to become really frightened now. Her hands rested on her slender hips, and it was then that she realized her pouch that she kept her Duel Monsters deck in dangled from her belt where she normally kept it. She let her hand fall and lightly touch it, taking comfort in its reassuring weight against her side.  
  
Suddenly she felt a strange but powerful sensation flow through her body. Her powers were trying to take over her again. She hissed in agony and fell to the ground on her knees, leaning forward on her hands. She squeezed her eyes shut as her silvery hair fell forward over her face and bowed her head. Tears threatened to flow from her emerald eyes, but she held them back.  
  
"No, no, please. Not now, please. Don't do this to me now," she muttered, obviously in a lot of pain. "Have to...control it. Can't..let it...take over me."  
  
Trying to block out her pain, she managed to clear her mind enough to focus on dampening her powers. After what seemed to her like an eternity, but what must have been only a few minutes, she managed to let the surge of power flow out of her and collapsed to the ground from sheer exhaustion.  
  
Just then, she heard someone or something moving around in a large cluster of bushes behind her. She gasped and scrambled away from the noise. Her eyes went very wide with her fear as she stared at the bushes, half-expecting some large, hideous creature to leap out of the foliage and attack her.  
  
"Who...who's there? Show yourself! I'm warning you, though, I'm an expert in martial arts," she stammered.  
  
That last statement wasn't exactly true, but her stalker, who--or what--ever they were most likely didn't know that, unless they could read her mind. Terrified by this prospect, she slammed her mental shields in place, not exactly willing to take any unnecessary chances here.  
  
Suddenly the movement in the bushes stopped. Lily braced herself, letting out a quiet whimper. That was when she heard the sound of amused laughter coming from the foliage. A wave of confusion swept over her for a moment, then disappeared just as quickly as it came as three familiar figures stepped out of the bushes and came towards her.  
  
Reiana had one delicate eyebrow raised as she spoke. "Martial arts expert, Lily?" she asked skeptically.  
  
Lily shrugged, trying to hide her embarassed blush behind the silvery veil of her hair. "Nani? It was the first thing that popped into my head," she explained nonchallantly as an innocent expression drifted across her face, one that was almost comical. Or it would have been comical, anyway, if the situation weren't so serious.  
  
Neilyn shook her head as she held out her hand to her best friend. Lily took her hand and stood up, brusing the dirt and grass off her skirt as she did so.  
  
"Lily, did it not occur to you that there could have been some wild animal hiding in those bushes that couldn't understand a word that you were saying?" Neilyn asked.  
  
She nodded. "Hai, it did. But I had to try something," she answered timidly.  
  
"So where are we, anyway?" Akira broke in, changing the subject.  
  
The three of them stared at Lily, who shook her head and took a step backwards, putting her hands up in a defensive gesture. Surely they couldn't possibly think that she knew any more about their situation than they did.   
  
"Hey, don't look at me. I have no clue where we are either," she said.  
  
"Well, we'd better figure out something soon, or we'll be stuck here for a very long time," Akira pointed out.  
  
"She's right. Come on, let's at least see if we can find a way out of this forest. It's making me extremely nervous," Lily spoke up quietly.  
  
The others nodded their agreement and they started walking. The heat from the sun bared down on them through the trees, but they didn't even take any notice of it at all.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking in silence, they came upon the end of the forest, or at least an opening, anyway. They stared down at the clearing below them, just slightly farther down the hill that they were standing on, and would have fallen over in shock if it hadn't been for Neilyn grabbing onto her arm.  
  
"What the hell?!" Reiana blurted out before she could stop herself.  
  
"Are those what I think they are?" Lily asked, her voice trembling almost as badly as the rest of her body as she gestured down towards the clearing.  
  
"They look like--" Akira started.  
  
"--Dueling arenas," Lily finished quietly.  
  
"You don't really think we're--" Neilyn said, her voice trailing off before she could finish her thought.  
  
Neither Akira or Reiana said anything. Lily merely stood there, nodding, clearly dumbstruck, when an odd thought came into her mind. Maybe it had been her powers going out of control--without her or the others even realizing it--that had brought them here, not that she was complaining, really. She shuddered slightly, though, as if she'd suddenly become cold and shook herself mentally to get rid of that train of thought.  
  
~Even if that is the case, there's no way I can tell the girls that. They'd never believe me anyway. They'd just think that I was crazy~ she thought.  
  
Suddenly they heard someone or something coming up behind them. Lily tensed, and her eyes went very wide with fear. She and the others turned back around just in time to see several figures emerge from the foliage. Lily gasped in shock when she saw them.  
  
One was a tall boy with blonde hair and light caramel brown eyes wearing a green jacket, white t-shirt, blue denim jeans, and sneakers. Another boy stood next to the blonde. He was about the same height, give or take a few inches. His brown hair was slightly spiky, and came to a point in the front. He also had brown eyes, though his were a slightly darker shade than those of the blonde. He wore a white shirt, which was more or less concealed by his long brown trench coat, dark pants, and brown boots.  
  
Beside the brunette stood a girl who was only slightly shorter than him. She had shoulder-length brown hair, and her bangs dangled slightly above her blue eyes. She wore a long-sleeved beige and pink jacket-type blouse, a short skirt that was the same shade of pink as her shirt, and brown, calf-high boots.  
  
Standing just in front of them were two other boys. The taller of the duo was a shy albino boy. He was paler than the rest of his group, and appeared almost fragile, like porcelin. Mysterious chocolate brown eyes peered out from underneath white bangs, the rest of his snow-colored hair falling just past his shoulders and framing his pale face in an almost endearingly cute way. (A/N: You can tell who my favorite is, ne?) He wore a white, long-sleeved sweater with a green shirt underneath, the collar clearly visible above the top of the sweater, blue jeans, and sneakers. A strange-looking necklace dangled from a length of brown cord around his neck. It was a gold ring, inside which was a gold pyramid. A slightly odd version of the Egyptian Eye of Ra was engraved into the middle of the pyramid. Five gold pointers dangled from the bottom the pendant.  
  
The other boy was shorter than the rest of the group. He had spiky, tri-colored hair that was an odd combination of crimson, ebony and gold, and large, innocent violet eyes. He wore a white shirt, a dark blue jacket, dark blue pants, and sneakers. Around his neck was a black choker with a silver buckle adorning it. Dangling from a length of brown cord was what looked like a gold, upside-down pyramid with the Eye of Ra symbol engraved in the center of the pendant. Both he and the blonde each wore a red glove with gold stars adorning the silver wristband of the gloves.  
  
Both groups merely regarded each other in silence for a long time. Lily recognized them instantly, though she didn't let it show on her face or in her emerald eyes. Instead, she decided it was best for the other group to initiate the introductions, so as not to frighten them or make them needlessly suspicious. Her friends seemed to agree with her on that particular train of thought, because they stayed stoically silent. Lily locked gazes with the snowy-haired boy for a long moment before she turned away, a faint blush coloring her pale cheeks.  
  
Apparently realizing that the girls weren't going to speak first, the boy with the tri-colored hair stepped forward.  
  
"Hello. Who are you?" he asked cheerfully.  
************************  
  
TBC...MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! Evil cliffie, ne? And I know, I took my own sweet time getting this put up. ::Hides behind Ryou:: But I promise, it was worth the wait. Part of Lily's secret has been revealed, but the rest of it won't come until later. Oh, and if anyone has any ideas for a good transformation prophecy kind of spell, let me know in a review, b/c the one I have right now sucks. Okay, I will say no more lest I ruin the story. Oh, and any flames will be used to light the demented pony, dice-boy, and his cheerleaders on fire. Ja ne!  
*Aisling Kaiba* 


End file.
